Holding Out For A Hero
by SuchASeaweedBrain
Summary: A Percabeth one-shot/ songfic of the song Holding Out For A Hero from the 2010 movie of Footloose.


**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for checking out my first songfic. Based on the song Holding out for a hero. I think this song fits Percabeth being apart in the end of The Son Of Neptune really well! Leave a review please!**

_Where have all the good man gone?_

Where is he? Where has he been for the last eight months. Is he okay? I'm honestly sick with worry. Eight months of nothing, not a storm, an Iris message or some kind of river spirit with a message.

_And where are the Gods?_

And the only people who would have been able to tell me where he was from the beginning, have been unreachable. Prayers don't come through, Iris ignores us more and more. The Gods. Those stupid, lousy and lazy Gods. Even my mom, she's supposed to be the smart, responsible one. I've noticed. Note sarcasm.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

I'm lying in my bed on the Argo II, I can't sleep. I need to see him. I need him to hold me. He could even say something absolutely stupid. As long as he remembers me. Gods he needs to remember me. If he doesn't I'm not sure what I'll do. I can't take it. I need to sleep. Tomorrow we land.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Heck as far as I'm concerned he could even come riding out on a horse. I mean, he can talk to horses anyway. I smile, it would be something very Percy like. I mean, come on, he's Percy.

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

I can feel myself doze off, slowly I turn to my side. I dream. Percy is unharmed, and he remembers me.

_I need a hero._

I wake up, the first thing on my mind is one thing. Percy. I need him, I need my Seaweedbrain.

_I'm holding out for a hero, till the end of the night._

I've waited long enough, I get up get dressed and move to the upper deck. Leo is steering the giant war ship. He doesn't even look up. He's gotten used to me getting out on the deck at the weirdest hours. I lean against the railing.

_He's gotta be strong he's gotta be fast._

I miss Percy more than I want to admit. A lot more. I'm trying to be the strong leader. A true daughter of Athena. The one who's not afraid of anything, who thinks things through. The one you can trust to keep her head cool.

_He's gotta be fresh from a fight_

We've had our fair share of trouble since we set out for New Rome, but nothing worse than the things Percy and I went through on our adventures.

_I need a hero _

I want Percy back, preferably with memory and all.

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light_

I can sense dawn is coming. 'How long?' I ask Leo. He looks at some of his controls. 'I think we'll arrive just after midday.' He tells me.

_He's gotta be sure _

I'm staring at the landscape passing by. He was basically the one sure thing in my life.

_It's gotta be soon_

I know I've said it before, but if I don't see him soon, I'll go crazy. Especially now that he is so close.

_He's gotta be larger than life_

I'm not even afraid of the Romans any more, all I'm afraid of is that I'll see him and he's with another girl, who's prettier and more talented than me. Or that he looks at me with that blank look I remember so well and he doesn't remember me.

_Somewhere after midnight_

Somehow I've lost my sense of time and before I know it Leo softly tells me he's going to descend. Nerves shoot through my body.

_In my wildest fantasy_

We see New Rome come closer and closer. We can see the big group of kids come towards our ship. They look like an army. Really organised, really strong. We're out numbered, we need to do this in peace, or we die.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

And yet I find myself more nervous about Percy then the entire army marching towards us.

_There's someone reaching back for me_

When we soar just above the ground, we are close enough to start seeing faces. They are all unarmed but I'm only searching for one face. One mop of dark hair.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

I take a deep breath before I descend down the ladder, just behind Jason. My heart is racing as my feet touch the ground.

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me of my feet._

I turn to face the big crowed. Jason already seems to have recognized a young beautiful woman wearing a purple toga. Her eyes and hair are deep dark.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

But my focus leaves her completely. My focus honestly leaves everything but the boy moving from between the first line of kids. He's taller, stronger, but still Percy.

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

I can hardly breathe. He's wearing a purple toga, which would have made me laugh if I hadn't been so terrified. His green eyes still sparkle. He seems so relaxed, for quite the tense situation.

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

Jason has already stepped forward and holds his hand out to him. 'You must be Percy Jackson, I've heard a lot about you.' Percy smiles. Just like I remember. He nods. 'Then you must be Jason Grace. I've heard a lot about you as well.' His voice triggers something and I have to put my hand in front of my mouth to avoid a very strange noise coming from it.

_Watching me. _

That's when he turns to me. His eyes the colour of the sea. This dark hair messy.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood_

And right there I remember why I had been searching for eight months to find him, to see him. I need him. He smiles. 'Annabeth.' It's all he has to say.

_His approach is like_

I stumble forward at the same time as he comes to me. Some of the Romans tense but they're not carrying weapons so I don't pay attention.

_A fire in my blood._

He catches me, hugs me and lifts me up. My body feels like it's on fire. I feel, I know this is going to sound corny, but I feel complete. I hear Piper sigh and the confusion of some of the others. But frankly I don't give a damn. He remembers me, he's okay, he's save, he's fine.


End file.
